1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus, a holding member thereof, and an image displaying system, and, more particularly, to a holding constitution of the image displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flat image displaying apparatus having a display panel such as an LCD (liquid crystal display), PDP (plasma display panel), an FED (field emission display), an OLED (organic light emitting display) or the like has been developed. These image displaying apparatuses are made further thinner in order to improve superiority in design. However, as the image displaying apparatus is made thinner, a distance between a display panel being a heat generating part and an electric circuit substrate on which an image processing IC or the like also being a heat generating part is mounted becomes closer, whereby a heat generating density of the image displaying apparatus tends to increase entirely. Also, a heat generating amount itself tends to increase as luminance and image quality of the display panel increase.
As a heat radiation unit for the flat image displaying apparatus, a constitution disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-337612 that a large number of heat radiation holes are provided on the back of a cabinet is widely known. Also, as another heat radiation unit, a constitution that a heat-transfer member is provided between the back of the cabinet and an electric circuit substrate is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-337612). According to this constitution, heat generated in the electric circuit substrate can be transferred to the cabinet through the heat-transfer member, and then radiated from the cabinet.
Incidentally, the flat image displaying apparatus like this might be provided in a wall-hanging method. In such a case, it is required to install the image displaying apparatus as much as possible closer to the wall so that the image displaying apparatus is viewed more thinly as a whole. However, when the image displaying apparatus is installed close to the wall, heat radiation performance on the back of the cabinet deteriorates, whereby a temperature in the cabinet easily increases. Here, when the temperature in the cabinet increases, various problems such as thermal runaway due to heat, reduction of an apparatus lifetime, occurrence of image quality spots due to temperature spots of the display panel, damage of the display panel due to thermal stress, and the like occur. Incidentally, heat generated in a light source or the like of a liquid crystal displaying apparatus can be radiated with comparative ease. However, since a heat generation member mounted on the electric circuit substrate is often disposed at the upper portion of the cabinet, the heat generation member is easily exposed to higher temperature within the cabinet. When the heat radiation constitution is designed in consideration of the wall-hanging method in which the space at the back of the cabinet is small and thus heat radiation efficiency is low, the heat radiation constitution of which the performance exceeds the performance necessary in a general self-standing constitution is required, whereby the weights and the costs of the image displaying apparatus increase.
By the way, as a new method of installing the flat image displaying apparatus, a method in which a stand is used is known. More specifically, there are proposed various installing methods in which the flat image displaying apparatus is laid out by a wall, on a desk, or at the center of a room, by using a desk stand or a floor stand. Consequently, in order to cope with these installing methods, it is required to develop a layout-free image displaying apparatus which is flat and of which the back design is beautiful. To satisfy such requirement, the back heat radiation constitution has to be excellent in design. Conventionally, since it is assumed that the image displaying apparatus is viewed only from the front side (display surface side), the design on the back of the cabinet is not considered. For this reason, in the conventional image displaying apparatus which has the numerous heat radiation holes on the back thereof, it is impossible to achieve a design which corresponds to the layout-free image displaying apparatus.
The present invention aims to provide an image displaying apparatus which is excellent in heat radiation efficiency and has an excellent back design, a holding member of the relevant image displaying apparatus, and an image displaying system to which the relevant image displaying apparatus is applicable.